


男伴

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万成年人的言不由衷 与让人心肠柔软的爱
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 8





	男伴

万丈目训练完了，出门看见十代蹲在门口等他。  
旁边有座椅，塑料的，好几年了，比万丈目从业的年数还长。十代没坐在那，可能是怕坐坏了赔钱，他哪有钱呢，一穷二白，背着个包满世界要饭。  
早上他俩刚吵完架，说是吵架，百分之八十的时间都是万丈目在发脾气。他起床气重，一早就耷拉个脸，翻箱倒柜找衣服，找了半天发现被十代给洗了，就因为这个骂了他两句。  
十代也起晚了，以往他来借宿，都会很主动地帮他准备早饭。可今天没有。可能是昨天折腾到半夜，又累又困，睡过头了，听见万丈目的震动闹钟才跟着起来。  
万丈目就不高兴了：你是来我这打免费炮吗？  
也不知道怎么得出来的结论，十代当时就傻了，也是刚睡醒脑子没转过来，指着阳台上满满当当的衣服：“——可是我有给你收拾屋子啊？”  
万丈目问：“洗衣机是你买的吗？”  
十代说：“不是。”  
万丈目又问：“那洗碗机和冰箱呢？”  
十代摇头：“也不是。”  
万丈目气得在被子里踹他：“哪天我买个做饭的机器人，你也下岗了——赶紧给我滚下去洗澡。”  
  
出门之后他就没再生气了，一整天下来，上午跟着合作方吃了个饭。前两年还被小报记者编排说是陪金主，说他靠皮肉关系，还参那些大人物的赌局，打假赛。  
后来慢慢名声上来了，这种黑料就少了。他长相好，人也年轻，年年参赛卡组都不一样。知道的说他是接了广告上比赛去带货，不知道的骂他朝三暮四，为了追求强度连卡组都能随意抛弃的人，生活作风一定有问题。  
他确实私生活有问题，和男人上床，上了几年也没确定关系。这件事也只有他们几个朋友知道。  
之前他拿了个小奖，几个熟人出来喝第二场，问万丈目什么时候和十代结婚，万丈目相当不屑，说他跟我上床都不给钱，我都不想跟他做炮友了。  
丸藤翔听了下巴都要掉了。他说你们俩怎么能不在一起呢？万丈目还颇为得意地跟他碰杯：处男当然不知道和炮友上床有多爽啦。  
  
十代看他出来了，拍拍裤子站起来，往前走了两步又停下。万丈目这才发现他穿着自己的衣服，鞋也换了，估计连袜子都是穿他的。不得不说十代确实长得很帅，万丈目对旁边的小助理说：“这是我最近搞上的小男朋友。”  
小助理点点头，心想半年前不就是这个人吗。十代听了这话，也心情颇好地冲着小孩笑了笑。他还记得万丈目之前偶然提过，说这孩子算是他们直属学弟，才刚毕业没多久。  
十代其实对这种断代的血脉关系没有什么清晰的概念，毕竟决斗学院越开越大，他也没法照顾到每一个学弟学妹。但万丈目说是学弟——这话到他嘴里就有种介绍自己远房表弟的意思，让十代精神一振，下意识地多看他两眼，努力记住孩子的长相。  
那时他还不懂什么叫娘家人，只是模模糊糊的有那么一个认知。小助理把包递给他，他就伸手拿——总不能让万丈目自己拎着包，这一点上他还是稍微有一些房客的自觉。  
他穿好衣服更有气质了，从大学生变成了头牌牛郎，走在街上都能被人搭讪。出了大楼的自动门，万丈目站在台阶上伸着脖子找自己早上停的车，一边问他：“你穿成这样出来就为了接我下班？”  
十代说：“不是，kc社那边有晚会，我想和你一起去…那种地方总该穿得正式点吧。”  
万丈目不信他，两句话里的每一句都不信。他宁愿以为是十代突然开窍带他去约会，或者哪个狐朋狗友叫他俩出去喝酒。他说：“我怎么不知道？”  
“你们不是竞争对手吗？”十代说，“我不知道，是那位社长亲自给我打电话的。”  
万丈目想了半天，又问：“你又喝不了酒，过去干什么？”  
他还想问，要是我跟着熟人跑了，你自己怎么回去。但他没问出来，因为好像不是那么的好笑，而且他也不会跟人跑。  
“那我懂了，”万丈目按了下手里的车钥匙，“所以你带我过去，是想给你撑面子。”  
  
十代坐在副驾，系好了安全带，说：“怎么看怎么像是你带我过去。”  
“我参加这种活动可从来不带男伴。”  
女伴也没带过，他在心里补充。但他看着十代若有所思的模样，也没再说些其他生硬拗气氛的话，只说了两句今晚不能待到太晚，明天我还要去上班之类的云云。十代点点头，万丈目又忍不住想，他会不会以为今天可以借酒躲过一劫，或者其他的，同样都是累，参加活动比被圈在家里做那种事有意思。  
当然有意思了，万丈目想。可十代却没他以为的那样有活力，每次带他去吃饭，十代都要很新鲜地把人家店门口有趣的手写招牌一个字一个字读给他听。万丈目把车开出去十几分钟了才注意到，他现在一直不停地按着手机，屏幕亮了又灭，灭了又亮。锁屏是法老王和万丈目做的饭，万丈目做饭不好吃，完全凭借各种调味料以维持视觉美感，有时候十代想教他，他还不愿意学。  
用他的话说，哪有雇主反着跟家政服务员来学习的。晚上他就被十代干得流水，几条床单都不够他们换。十代在他家待得久一些，阳台上就要被床单被单挂满了，风一吹，屋里都是洗衣液的味道。  
“怎么了，不高兴啊？不高兴就不去了，我掉头往回开。”  
十代连忙又暗灭了屏幕：“不是不高兴…就是在想啊，其实那位老板问我要不要去他们那工作，可能是因为我的这个特殊性吧。他说如果我以后想长时间留在这边，去他那里总比找其他混日子的打工好一些。”  
万丈目哼了一声。  
“…不过他也说让我和你商量。”  
“商量什么，你想去就去。”万丈目说，“我家产业和他们的商业竞争、职业赛团队赛都是我的事，跟你有什么关系？”  
他又问：“你不会是想泡我吧？”  
在他眼里，十代想泡他约等于是想打免费炮，所以他不爱提这个，搞得好像他万丈目准多廉价似的。他喜欢的说法是白嫖十代，既没花钱，也没损失，以前这么说的时候还觉得有点作践自己，后来多说几次就想通了，成年人这种事也不是说不得，还有人羡慕他一段炮友关系能维持这么久。  
他们虽然不认识十代，但还是会开着玩笑问他：万丈目少爷的婚前试睡还要试多久？  
十代啊了一声，不知道是承认还是否认。万丈目也不和他较真，几年都没讲明白的话，他也不指望一时能说清。他们可能已经错过了最合适的表白时机，以至于睡得越多就走得越远。万丈目没法回头了，只能继续往前走，好在这条走偏的路也一眼望不见尽头。  
他说：“你是高攀我，懂吗，我现在是当红的决斗偶像。”  
  
当红偶像几分钟后就被拦在宴会厅外面。戴着黑墨镜的管家认识他，故意给他拦在外面，说这是内部人员的晚宴，就是武藤游戏来了也照样不给进。他正叨叨着，旁边好几个人过去，还一步三回头地瞅他们。  
万丈目不乐意了，转头跟十代说你自己进去，我去车上坐着——他差点说成去车上等你，但中间停了下，使这话更加的欲盖弥彰。十代冲他笑了笑，肯定也听出来了，拉着他的手回头跟管家说这是我朋友。  
管家阴阳怪气地推了推墨镜，拿了张表格叫万丈目填。十代接过去，垫在万丈目的公文包上面写，他的字歪歪扭扭，唯独把他名字写得整齐，和万丈目签名时追求的潇洒笔触不同，好像一笔一划写过多少遍似的。  
万丈目探头一看，就看出端倪。他可是全世界最聪明的人，但往往一想到对方是十代，就不敢擅自聪明了。于是这些筹码被他悄悄地、一点一点地加在心里，压得胸口沉甸甸，他到现在都不知道自己为什么来，也许真是心甘情愿做男伴，也许是为了别的。可能是单纯来当小孩子的监护人，怕他跑丢了，满场乱跑，给人家正式员工添麻烦，也怕他稀里糊涂就把联系方式给了别人——这可是他万丈目闪电看中的男孩，他吃不到的肉，别人也休想吃到，连闻味也不行。  
他的出场费很贵的。  
管家终于放行，十代还抓着他的手，一路踩着红毯进去。这确实比他之前参加的晚会活动都上档次，潺潺流水，还有与水波一起流淌的管弦乐。十代这时才显出好奇来，左看右看，但又不肯松开手，说什么都要牵着，一开始还学着别人夫妇要挽手臂，被万丈目打了两下手才乖乖地从他胳膊上滑下去。  
这哪里是男伴，简直就是情人。万丈目顾不上脸红，在穿梭的服务生中间瞥见几个熟人，也不算很熟，都是见过面的点头之交，他向他们点头致意时听见十代说：我们以后结婚也可以弄这样的，以前我还怕你嫌俗，现在感觉也还好，不过我没钱——反正你有钱。  
话说得很快，好像故意不要他听清。万丈目立刻上钩，招呼也不打了，就拧起眉毛又问他：“你刚刚说什么？”  
十代抿着嘴笑，不愿回答，万丈目就攥他的手，两个男人站在这，本就招人看，万丈目这下也不想着避嫌了，就非要问他：“我刚刚听见你说话了，你说了什么？”  
十代说：“明明你是我带来的，为什么他们都说我是你的小情人？”  
“…还有呢？”  
“我又不是你的情人。”  
万丈目犹豫了一下，也不敢确定自己有没有真的听见了，当他在摇摆中决定退回安全位置时，十代忽然说：“我打算来这工作了。”  
“啊？”  
“所以可能要和你一起住一段时间，大概。”  
“你还没见到那位社长就决定了？”万丈目向台上望了望，那边确实还没有人，“你最好不要来回更改主意。”  
“我又不是为了他。”十代说，“万丈目，我又不是为了他，你没听见我后一句话吗？”

fin.


End file.
